


Hearts Desire

by bloodrunsred



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Identity Reveal, eden daphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Eden saw.Eden shipped.Happy bday Eden!! Lots of love from us all xxxx





	Hearts Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDEN!! for those of you who dont know, eden is an amazing and talented artist on tumblr, instagram and numerous other sites!! go look at her work and wish her a very happy birthday, because she works so hard to create beautiful art for us to enjoy. 
> 
> im not amazing at drawing, so this is my gift!!

“Happy birthday, Eden!” Marinette beamed at her newest friend, holding a beautiful cake. “Make a wish!”

  
Eden smiled happily at the bluenette, obeying and blowing out her candles. The artist smiled affectionately at her friends, the entire class having shown up to surprise her.

  
“You guys are the best!” She squeezed the two closest to her; coincidentally, Adrien and Marinette. The couple that wasn't a couple but would be adorable as a couple. The class had been trying to set them up for ages, with little success.

  
Eden shipped them, of course, but she shipped a lot of people! Adrien and Marinette in at least four different ways (the pair weren't exactly slick with their identities, of course she had found out!), Alya and Nino, Juleka and Rose – occasionally Chloe with someone, but she truly was awful.

  
It was doubtful anyone would want to date her, which took all the fun out of shipping.

  
“So, we have cake, we have presents, we have-" Marinette was cut off by a loud crash.

She muttered a curse, that only Eden heard, and was fumbling for an excuse.

  
Adrien, on the other hand, had already bolted. She rolled her eyes – her friends were real pieces of work.

  
“Why don't you go see where Adrien went?” She suggested smoothly, smiling internally at Marinette's look of relief.

  
“Yes! That's perfect! I mean, not perfect because it is your birthday, and there's an akuma, but good because-" Eden didn't bother listening to what else Marinette was going to ramble about, and shoved her lightly in the vague direction of the akuma attack.

  
The group of students were quiet for a few moments, before Kim shrugged and sat down on the grass cross-legged. The rest if the class looked at each other for a second, before following suit.

  
“Shouldn’t we be hiding?” Eden raised a brow, holding her tablet close to her body. “I mean, akuma?”

  
“Nah,” Kim placed the cake in the middle of the groups misshapen circle, having grabbed it after Marinette was shocked by the sudden noise, “Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix it, no problem!”

  
“If you're sure…” Eden smiled weakly as everyone helped themselves to some cake.

  
“We are,” Alya confirmed, suspiciously not chasing after the heroes, “and we have some important business, kiddo.”

  
Eden sighed. “Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on?”

  
“Because you are!” Rose chirped happily, golden hair glowing in the sun.

  
“And Marinette and Adrien.” Juleka added quietly.

  
Eden was getting a pretty good idea of what was going on, and she had a feeling she was going to like it – a lot.

  
“And?” She prompted them.

  
“And we have a new mission!” Alya whisper shouted. “We need to get at least one of two ships sailed by the end of today.”

  
“Why today?” Eden asked curiously; it was a very random day.

  
They all looked sheepish. “We've had a bet all year.” Nino finally spoke up, fiddling with his headphones. “That Ladynoir would happen or Adrienette would happen. Today was just a random day, but it's actually your birthday, so surprise?”

  
Everyone watched her reaction, fearful that she would be upset over not being included as soon as she had arrived as a student. To their surprise, she burst out laughing.

  
“Oh my gosh,” she snorted, “I thought this would only happen in my dreams!” The opportunity to get people together? She would have to commemorate it with some quality art, she decided, already thinking of ideas.

  
“Girls are so weird,” nearly every boy murmured in unison, causing the rest of the girls to join Eden in her laughter.

  
“So, what's the plan?” Eden leaned in.

  
“Well…” Alya started.

* * *

 

It was a love themed akuma, of course.

  
Ladybug dodged a bright pink love letter being thrown her way – the akuma was a teenage girl who was humiliated by her crush after confessing her feelings in a letter. She threw letters, that compelled the victim to confess their romantic feelings.

  
“As I always say,” Hearts Desire sung, “don’t lead each other on! Confess your feelings, my darlings!” She pranced away, twirling on pointe shoes.

  
“I bet she's never said that before in her life!” Chat Noir swung his baton, batting a letter away from him. The streets were chaotic – married couples confessing love to different people, people coming out of the closet and people begging others to marry them.

  
The drama was pretty contained in the street. Marinette didn't want to risk her friend's relationships, or have to witness Adrien to confess his undying love for Chloe!  
Also, it was Eden's birthday, and it wasn’t fair to have others take the spotlight.

  
She called for her Lucky Charm, coming up with a rubber mask. “Chat! I have a plan, but you need to follow my instructions carefully!” She called.

  
“Milady, I'll follow you to the letter, “ he grinned.

  
Ladybug groaned.

  
“Just put this on, kitty cat, and pretend you're in love with Hearts Desire!”

  
“Aw, Milady, that'll be hard seeing as I'm head over heels for you!” He called out, slipping the mask over his head anyways. He pumped his fist when he heard her chuckle lightly. Shaking his head as though to try and rid himself from any distractions, he did his job.

  
Unfortunately, past experiences against her, the akuma slapped him with a letter just as he was getting close.

  
“I…love Ladybug and Marinette!” He yelled, drawing the attention from everyone on the street – and he could've sworn he heard Alya shriek at that. “I love them because they're brave, and loyal, and kind and good at everything and because they care about me!”

  
“Chat…” Ladybug spoke softly, voice shaking.

  
“I'm really sorry that they're not the sane person, because they deserve more than having to compete with each other in my mind!” He turned to face his partner.

“Ladybug, I really want to ask you out right now, but I can't because of Marinette-"

  
The akuma, distracted and cooing over Chat's speech, was unprepared for her possessed item to be snatched from her grasp, Eden throwing it to Ladybug.

  
“Here, Ladybug!”

  
Ladybug caught it and promptly ripped it in half. She purified it, subtly wiping away tears as she called on her Miraculous Cure.

  
Chat blinked and shook his head wildly, as if confused.

  
“Wha-" the cat began, question muffled as Ladybug pulled him down and pressed his lips to hers. They stood there, wrapped in each others embrace for a few minutes, members of the class grumbling and exchanging bills.

  
Everyone else had cleared out rather quickly, not wanting to infringe on the heroes pivacy after they had just saved them from an akuma; and a lot of them had relationships of their own to make and break.

  
Alya was filming, a devious smirk on her face that was quickly dropped as the pair's transformations dropped in a cascade of green and pink sparkles.

  
Everything was silent as the two broke apart.

  
“I want my fucking money back.” Alex pouted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MY OTHER STORIES: im working on an original work atm, so my storjes will be taking the backseat for now, but im not abandoning them!!


End file.
